


Child of the Sun

by Dream_Dropdistance1232



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Dropdistance1232/pseuds/Dream_Dropdistance1232
Summary: ~~Summary to come~~





	1. Shadows Of Pain and Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DovahkiinStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahkiinStark/gifts).



> Hi Everyone 
> 
> This is my first assassin's creed fanfic that I have written in a long while and yes this is a wing!fic for my original character so I am probably going to get things wrong so feel free to correct me on anything
> 
> Natasha

_Darkness is a strange substance, like ice it has three states, one being solid, the other being liquid and the final one being gas with a twist. Since it is a sort of mystical material, it doesn't fall under the laws of science. It is only able to change state by the user. In solid form its almost completely black, aside from a very tiny shade of red within its centre, like a candle in the dark. But when a non-user touches it, it is like getting winded. If hit by a sharp point it will penetrate and quickly infect. As a liquid its thick; sticky and it has a very pungent smell of ink, it can act like quicksand or just a plain coat and suffocate people. As a gas it is quite strange. It is able to pass through solid material with ease, suffocate, and eat away like acid._

_As a whole darkness is an odd thing..._

 

 

_He held me with cold caress. A face I was taught to despise, hate and fear; instead it brought me comfort. I didn't fear him, but I feared not knowing what he might do and where he might take me. He causes no pain; beyond what life provides. He is not greedy, nor rough. He merely carries me and my burning soul to a cool rest, where I lay benumbed of greed, rudeness and hatred of the living world._

 

_I stare up at the Man's eyes, trying so terribly hard to force my tears back and keep myself from crying. I think of his last victim, taken by surprise with a jagged slash down his back and in the end, he barely made it out alive. Right now, the victim is me, about to beaten more than half to death. I shudder at the thought. In the pit of my stomach is fear, in my heart is fear, even in my head there is fear. Fear so unbearable that the actual fear is scary. I am scared, even more than terrified; I am so scared that there are no words to actually describe my fear. I drop to my knees in front of the man._

 

 _I think the fear is rushing to my head, only fear and nothing else that I can think about. They're not thought, just pain on knowing how this will be. The fear itself is killing me._  
  
_'Let's get this over with already before I die from fear.' I thought..._

_A wave suddenly washed over me; It was exquisite and debilitating, even for someone like me. It was the worse burning sensation I had ever felt, even worse than being burnt. Adrenaline had masked the ferocious and jagged wound at least for a small while, but now it was biting. I began to fight it but now I knew it was dragging me down._

_The dark red blood makes its way out of my body. It oozes between the space between my fingers as I cover my wound with a shaky hand. My vision becomes blurrier as my red shirt turns darker and all I can see is the scarlet blood that once flowed in my veins. Each drop of blood slowly takes away the life in me, leaving me pale and weak, yet defying death._

_'To face death is a choice'_

_What a dark unforgiving place it is- prison; a lonely cell, it's only characteristics are a creaky bed and a springy mattress with nothing to hold except the human minds within it. Man can live without freedom, man can sway in fantasies, he can create his own fantastical realties; he can jump off the tallest ledges and survive in his own imagination. But man can never escape no matter how hard he tries. He can never out run his own conscious thoughts; they haunt and yell, scream in the back of his mind until they blur and mix; leaving man to rip out his own hair for a chance at relief._

_Imprisonment leaves you with yourself. All alone with the insects for company, and that's when the other part of you starts to speak, blathering, arguing with your thoughts, and screaming for attention. That is when prison breaks you, leaving you to break yourself until there is nothing left but a shell. A Hollow reverberate one without life._

_'To face death is a choice'_

_The prison cell was barely six feet by four. The walls were the same thick grey stone as the dwellings of the region, instead of a wide window with a flower box there was a mean barred opening with thick metal bars and no glass. In the summer the fresher air was a relief; helping to alleviate the festering stench of the sewage, but in the colder seasons it let in a wicked draft and reduced the temperature._

_'To face death is a choice'_

_Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump._

_The heartbeats Cadence was soft and strong below my ear. I tried to time my breathing to it like a song. I wondered where I was, and I was momentarily confused. Then my mind went funny again; Save for the coursing pain screaming along my nerves due to the now festering wound along my side. Dim lights flittered from above, little particles of dust growing in my vision. The chest below my ear rumbled with speech. I heard voices, but I couldn't understand what the voices were saying. I shivered._

_It was so cold..._

 


	2. Broken wing and the silence it brings

Chapter one Broken wing and the silence it brings.

As the light drains away there is barely enough for shadows. Whether I like it or not the darkness comes and under it everything in this forest is hidden. Even the stars and the moon cower behind a dense layer of cloud, giving the air that tincture I associate with the world before a storm. My ears become sharper and my fragile mind was extremely fearful. For each sound and aroma my brain jumps to the most fearful thing it could be and my body prepares for flight, fright or freeze; running will give me away and I am not much of a fighter. All I can do is wait while the blackness comes, and I pray that the sunrise is not far behind.  So, I sit on the damp ground feeling the frigid water seep onto my skin. My heart can beat all it wants, but this body won’t move until the daylight breaks through the canopy above. With my hands resting in the soil and my back to an old oak tree, I remain.

Waiting.

Breathing…

I feel the wind rushing by.

A cold crisp wind carries beautiful red leaves; each leaf sways rushing against many leaves on the floor cascading into one another and creating a creature of leaves personified by the icy wind. The leaves start to move again as if by some divine interaction as if they were to travel to where ever the wind blows. The last leaf falls from a lone tree along the path I am sitting by; making the lone tree more barren than it was, As the leaf falls to the ground it is quickly picked up by the wind. The leaf floats further away into the distance and then it falls to the earth. The leaf is lost in the sea of red, orange and yellow; they were unidentifiable like a doe hidden amongst the shrubs.  The wind howls like a wolf almost as if it is whispering to me.

I start to believe the wind is talking to me in a chant, in a language although I cannot see it. The sky is dark, but the ground is bright in colour it feels like it is going to rain any moment, yet it doesn’t. What I see is a thousand leaves crisp under my hands and every time the wind blows, and the leaves fly into the air.

It provides me with comfort…

I can feel the sweat drench my skin, the throbbing of my own eyes, the ringing screams vibrating in my ears, and the thumping of my heart against my chest. My fingers are curled into a fist, nails digging into my palm. I can't hear my rapid breathing, but I can feel the oxygen flooding in and out of my lungs. Hesitantly, my eyes look at the dead corpse before me, the person I killed. Fear tortures my guts, churning my stomach in tense cramps. Fear engulfs my conscience, knocking all other thoughts aside. Fear overwhelms my body, making it drastically exhausted. However, most of all, the fear is making me calm and that is what scares me the most.

I open my eyes and I take in my surroundings; this wasn’t the prison cell that my parents confound me to and I didn’t know what to do. I pushed myself into a sitting position and it was then I realised the dull throbbing in my shoulder. My wing was completely broken.

I couldn’t fly so I got up and using what clothing I had I tore it into bandages, it was then I tightly bound my wing to my back; as soon as that was done I started to walk in a direction.

 

Where I was going I hadn’t the foggiest…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really happy with this chapter but I hope you guys like it <3


End file.
